


无题

by ruo_zhou



Category: FFXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruo_zhou/pseuds/ruo_zhou
Summary: 普通车车短篇，有点雷，有5.2剧透。
Relationships: Elidibus/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Kudos: 10





	无题

长袍的兜帽盖过艾里迪布斯的头顶，让他看起来像具尚未妥善安置的遗体——竖着的。时空狭缝里仅剩他一个人：普通信徒在又一次无果的商讨后烟消雾散。  
高大的水晶雕像泛着幽暗光泽，将他身前的石台点亮。神仍然沉睡着，好像陷入休眠的机器，不启动电源前休想再得到什么。拉哈布雷亚永别之后，这片圣所便趋向无序，仿佛预示某种不可昭之于众的结局。  
他身后有响动。轻微的，鞋跟与石台相叩的声音，光明正大穿过黑紫色雾气，与人形一起出现在他的背后。算是个稀客，独来独往惯了，只依着自己喜好行动，不听凭差遣的同伴。  
艾里迪布斯皱了皱眉。倒并非为来者而惊奇：除了死讯或重大进展，他们鲜少过分聚集。但对方近些日子的行动有所耳闻，充满某种多余的优柔寡断。  
“你那边好像很顺利。”  
“还算是吧。”来人回答，一如既往地像汇报公务，“平白无故增加了工作量，但总归做事有用。”  
顺利。顺利一般分两种：手刃敌人的顺利，或者临阵脱逃的顺利。但他哪种都不是。  
握手言和的顺利。  
艾里迪布斯没来由地恼怒。他深知这位同僚我行我素的脾性，把这片支离破碎又荒芜的世界当成一团明胶，随随便便地钻进去，再带着一点黏腻的残余钻出来，留下一个形状鲜明的空洞。  
“你同光之战士见面了——那个光之战士。”语气很笃定，笃定里带点不屑，他隔着面具看另个面具，并不能看清面具下的表情。  
爱梅特赛尔克只惊讶了一瞬，旋即摊开手：“没错。”他把眼神从对方身上挪开，转向面前庞大无匹的雕像，“令人意外的家伙——总喜欢和他的同伴混在一起 ，忙前忙后，真是精力旺盛。”  
艾里迪布斯慢慢地转向他：“我没问你怎么评价光之战士和他的同伴。”  
这几乎是带点火药味的回答。爱梅特赛尔克想，这算是某种更不常见的境况，曾在他再三提醒拉哈布雷亚时出现过：别忘了佐迪亚克的使命。一件事在有私心的人面前往往办不成，如果私心成为鲜艳的外壳就更糟——没几个人知道佐迪亚克的核心其实是“艾里迪布斯”，他算一个。  
周围的光线忽然暗了暗。他感到身上一阵沉滞，无端附加了很多重量，连开口都变得艰难。  
“有必要谈谈——不过是别的事。”  
艾里迪布斯往前迈了一步，毫无客气地扼住他的喉咙，迫使他贴在粗糙的水晶上：“比如你毫无保留，打算同他握手言和的事。”  
“你还真是会利用时间。”他被掐得咳出了声，却只能报以毫无威慑力的讥笑。  
爱梅特赛尔克隐约感觉到背后散发出某种奇特的光芒。光亮和面前的人连接起来，将他的灵魂紧紧黏附在这具躯壳上，像吸满了水的布巾。他的意识一时间有些涣散，难说是否遭受了精炼的影响，但比起接下来会发生的事而言——他厌恶地想到——更令人不适的是另种东西；如果他的眼睛能够窥视自己灵魂的状态，那么毫不意外，上面的污浊还会多出一块。  
也算是临时起意。艾里迪布斯一面想，一面拽住那件黑袍，用了些力道使它松开，露出内里蔽体的衣物来：“只是凑巧看见了而已。所以接下来——你还打算告诉他什么？”  
手指一路向下，直到与腰部相接的位置。他背后的光线更亮了，仿佛雕像的内核也有所觉——爱梅特赛尔克盯着他同僚的面孔看，却只能察觉出零散的怒气。无影的手指没有什么温度，像一节水泡过的木头贴上他的性器，用软化的木屑上下摩擦。  
但即便是这样，爱梅特赛尔克的身体仍然泛起本能的反应。那根器官长久以来只作为一件身体上的装饰物，极少实现过它真正的功用，眼下在不带什么技巧的摩挲中，竟然逐渐抬起头来。他忍着攀上身体的轻微快感和蔓延起的不适，试着挣动，却毫无作用——沉滞的感觉由内而外，像某种咒术将他绑缚住了。  
艾里迪布斯没揭掉他的面具，也没揭掉自己的。但显而易见，那背后的神情未必是惯常的狡狯，或者满含欲望——手指只是继续在性器裸露出的部分打转，从根部一直划到顶端的铃口，在他未曾答复之后在凹陷处碾按，大约表明不满。他被刺激得向后仰头，牙关中挤出一道闷哼：“你——”  
“你还准备向他透露点什么？”艾里迪布斯继续追问，手上的动作又大了几分。得益于这份奇妙昏聩的状态（他后知后觉地意识到了什么，但追寻无果），爱梅特赛尔克连挣动身体都像是幻觉一般轻微，说话也更费力，“犯不着……这么质问。”  
像一场单纯的惩戒，施予什么全凭喜好。  
另一只手贴上他下身的时候，冰冷就更明显了。艾里迪布斯握住他的囊袋，稍稍在褶皱上捏弄，时而在更靠后的位置抚摸，并不过分照顾某处，却很快就感受到对方腿根不自然的轻颤。  
他觉察到对方闭上眼睛，试图用兜帽的阴影把仅剩的下半张脸也掩盖住：“这不算质问，爱梅特赛尔克。我本以为只是缓兵之计——结果竟然是对一种特权予取予求。”  
仿佛他也掌握了随意散布历史的特权似的。  
“我只是在……”他想说些什么反驳回去，在身下传来的淫靡水声中找到个终结愚蠢对话的支点，却因为射精的快感而中断——于是这支点变成他急促的喘息，“验证他是否有资格——接受这一切。你也打算寻找一个觉醒之人。”  
脑中的回声让他更加混沌。这感觉并不陌生，在几次打开世界间壁垒的尝试中，佐迪亚克曾有短暂苏醒与活跃的时间；那时它像任何一只普通蛮神那样，过于关注它的信徒，而非敌人。他的脑中就会因此充满回声，向记忆泼下一层层的黑色污泥。他不自觉地对自己的行径做出解释——而他并不愿称之为解释，那关乎私心，但目的是正确的。  
艾里迪布斯将手上的白液略略一擦，接着将手指伸入他的后穴。那里仍然干涩，只有一点儿液体流出，在扯动内里柔软的肌肉时得到几声难以压抑的痛嘶。  
“那才是最愚蠢的行为。”他嗤了一声，手指在同僚的后穴中撑得再开一点儿，以便为自己——“自己”使用的这具身体留出顺畅进入的空间，“我们都知道一件事——限制海德林的意志，把应得的东西拿回来。”佐迪亚克的权能此时发挥了作用：它像一个禁令将爱梅特赛尔克紧紧地限制住，令他除了声带摩擦与眼神游移之外做不出什么激烈的动作，“除此之外是多余的。我阻拦不了任何人的私心——”  
一块黯淡的紫色水晶出现在艾里迪布斯的手上。细长的，和雕像如出一辙的水晶，被沾有肠液和精液的手指抹过，接着塞入了爱梅特赛尔克的穴口。一阵冰冷席卷了他，让他忍不住瑟缩。它也丝毫没在这具身体中留几分情面：压在肠壁上的不是棱角便是尖端，加以几乎不动的频率与力度。偶尔有那么几次擦过深处的敏感点，舒爽便很快被脑中的昏聩延展成另一种感觉，像吸满水的海绵压住口鼻，并无多余的空隙供他求生。  
他本该感觉到疼痛的，但是他没有。爱梅特赛尔克无法抑制自己的喘息声，但他下意识地期盼有些疼痛能让他清醒些，否则难以解释眼下的场面。他在一片模糊中盯着艾里迪布斯的面容，对方自始至终没有露出过讥讽之外的表情，似乎只在脸颊与面具相接的地方露出似有若无的潮红色。  
……他在看什么？  
另一波快感从脊髓直窜上来。很快他像在那块海绵之下溺毙成其他的生物，脑中的嗡鸣加重了他的欲望，使他无法控制地收缩肠壁，挽留身体中那块无机质的东西。很快，艾里迪布斯瞥见对方大腿一阵明显的痉挛，与唇齿间溢出的，不受控的呻吟。  
“……混蛋。”他最终只堪堪挤出一半骂人的句子。

……

“有点过火了。”艾里迪布斯将水晶抽出，那上面带着黏滑的液体，还有丝丝缕缕的血迹。快感褪尽后，他才感到身体中传来隐秘的疼痛，也许很久都不会消退。但比起这个，那种宛如木偶般沉重和昏乱的感觉更让他不适。那语气中并不含多少致歉的意味，“对议长说过的话，我还应该再对你说一遍——”  
“别忘了佐迪亚克大人的使命。”  
爱梅特赛尔克无心反驳，只暗暗地冷笑一声。他抬头去看那座巨大的水晶雕像——这座雕像是什么时候竖起来的？他记不得了。妄图在逆流中寻找真实是件很荒谬的事，比如这当中是否真的有一个灵魂，以可笑的形式成为幸存者。


End file.
